What We've Come To
by Chanyeol
Summary: Fang was at a loss for words when it came to Max. She was everything he had ever imaged in a girl, anything he could ever hope for. There was only one small problem; Max was his sister. AU.
1. Disgusting

WARNING: Incest

* * *

Fang knew it was wrong. He knew it was disgusting; a disgrace. It was _taboo_. But he couldn't help but like it. He couldn't help but feel an immense pleasure from it, from what they were _doing_. No, he couldn't help but _love it_.

Fang felt guilty doing it. He felt bad thinking about it. The horrible feeling that would consume his stomach whenever he was in the same room as his parents. He always worried if they knew. If they looked at their son and could _tell _what was happening behind their backs.

If they looked at him and thought, _you're disgusting_. _You're a disgrace for a son_. _You don't deserve to be alive, you're so repulsive_.

As long as they didn't, Fang still did it. As long as they never _heard it_, as long as they never _saw it_. As long as they never knew what was happening, Fang would continue to do it.

He would continue to hide Max's moans with kisses in the dead of night. He would continue to hold the small girl's hands in his as they made love. Most importantly, he would continue being the sick brother he was.

No matter how much his heart fluttered at Max's smile. No matter how much Max could make Fang feel like he belonged, like he was loved. No matter what; it didn't change it.

It didn't change that it was wrong. That it was _absolutely despicable_.

The part that was the most horrifying was that Fang _loved _it. He loved feeling Max around him, her warmth so inviting. He loved the way Max's lips became raw from Fang kissing them too roughly. He loved the way Max _writhed_ against him as he touched the girl in ways she had never experienced.

Fang loved the _dirtiness_ of it. He liked how it felt so wrong. How it felt so _nasty_, so _disgusting_. Fang loved how it felt like _pure sin_.

It was both the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and the most shame he had ever felt.

It was never supposed to happen like this. He was never supposed to become so intertwined with Max that he couldn't bear the thought of _stopping_. He couldn't even fathom _not _doing it.

Fang knew he couldn't live without the touches. Couldn't live without the sensation of Max's skin against his. The idea of not doing it was so foreign to him at this point that it became routine; it became normal. It became something he looked forward to, something he would lie awake at night _fantasizing_ about.

It became something that Fang knew if he couldn't do it anymore, he wouldn't know how to carry on.

It became something so _beautiful_, so absolutely _breathtaking_. Something that Fang caught himself smiling about in the most irrelevant times. Something Fang didn't even _bother _to question anymore.

He didn't think about the consequences. He didn't think about where he would be in ten years. Where he would be with _Max _in ten years. He didn't like to think about how he could never gush about it with his friends.

Days when they were talking about their girlfriends, excited about a kiss, or a date. Fang wanted nothing more than to speak about Max like that. To tell them how deeply in love he was. To tell them no matter what anybody thought, no matter what anybody _said_, he would always love the girl.

But he couldn't. So Fang simply just didn't think about it. Instead, he thought about Max. He thought about her _smile_. He thought about her _lips_; her eyes that could tell Fang more than words ever could.

Fang thought about _them_. He thought about the nights they would spend together. Whether it was in Fang's room, or Max's. It didn't matter, as long as they were together.

Fang lived for those nights. The times when both of them were so overwhelmed with feelings for each other that they just couldn't hold back any longer.

How they would claw at each other's clothes, not wanting anything in the way. How they could make every kiss, every _touch_, feel like it was the first one.

The way they embraced each other, it was like nothing Fang had ever felt. It was something so divine, something so utterly _indescribable_.

It was something so _magnificent _that Fang's heart raced even _thinking _about it.

Life without those touches, those nights, those hands that roamed carelessly up is body, was just simply _unimaginable_.

Fang couldn't think of anything he loved more than being with Max; of anything he loved more than _Max herself_. There was just nothing that could compare. Nothing as hypnotizing—as _flawless—_as Max.

It was effortless; the way Fang gave himself to Max. How he practically _obsessed _over the girl.

Fang just couldn't get enough of her. Couldn't get enough of her perfect skin. her perfect _face_, her _perfect body_. It was simple; _Max__ was perfection_.

It was so easy for Fang to get lost in the girl's touches. To get so consumed by the girl's presence that he couldn't think clearly. That he wouldn't come back to himself until hours later. To be so immersed in her that he wasn't Fang.

When they were together, Max _owned _him. He was Max's and Max's _only_.

He was no longer Fang, the star athlete. He was no longer Fang, the ladies' man. He was _Max's_.

The satisfaction that Fang felt from that, the complete _pleasure _that coursed through his veins, made him never want to be anything else. He never wanted to be anything other than _Max's_.

On the nights where there were no touches, no kisses, they would talk. They would talk about their day, their classes, the mean kids who called Max names.

On nights where Max was crying, nights where Max was so upset she was _sobbing_, Fang would hold her. He would hold her until Max _stopped_ crying, until she _stopped _sobbing, until she was the giggling mess that Fang loved so much. He would hold her until she was _Max _again.

Fang would cover her body in sweet kisses. He would wipe Max's tears away from her cheeks, pecking her absolutely _adorable _button nose. Fang would lay with her, his arms around Max's mid-section in an embrace that _dripped_ with Fang's love.

He would touch Max's lips with his own, reveling in the fantastic heat that would spread through Fang like wildfire. He would drag his tongue across Max's neck, _thriving_ in the beautiful moans that would elicit from her throat.

Fang would drive Max to her breaking point, where she was nothing but a quivering mess, _begging _Fang to touch her—begging Fang to touch her _there_.

He would cup Max's chin in his hands, kissing her _harder_. He would stroke Max's thighs tenderly, completely overtaken by the feel of the girl's smooth skin.

Fang would ease his hand into Max's panties, touching her as gently as possible. He would entwine his tongue with Max's, the silky sensation almost overwhelming.

Fang would make her feel things she _never_ felt before. He would make Max _scream _in pleasure, her moans muffled by Fang's hand. He would caress Max in the most _sinful ways_. He would make Max forget _everything_—only Fang filling her senses.

Fang made Max feel extraordinary. He made Max feel _beautiful_. He made Max feel important; like she mattered. But most of all, Fang made Max feel _loved_.

But even _love _didn't change it.

Love didn't change that what they were doing was _disgusting_.

Love didn't change that what was happening was _horrifying_.

Love didn't change that it was _immoral._

No matter how much they loved each other, it didn't change the fact that it was _wrong_.

* * *

New story. I've had stories on here before, but I've deleted them and instead added this one up, because you have _no idea_ how much my writing has improved. So, if you were subscribed to 'Second Time Around' or 'Till I Collapse' I hope you enjoy this instead. If you couldn't tell already, this story obviously contains incest and is intended for mature audiences only. If you can't handle my story, don't read it.

Thank you!


	2. Indescribable

**WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

Fang was awakened by a small voice. It was delicate, and barely reached his ears. Fang didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

_Max_.

"Pssstt…" Max whispered, poking her finger into Fang's side, a groan coming from the boy. "Hey, Fang," Max said, voice getting a little louder.

Fang turned over to face her, his right eye squinting open so he could look at the girl.

"Fang," Max said, her lips dangerously close. "Scoot over, I can't sleep." Fang groaned once again, his mind still foggy from being woken up so abruptly.

He shifted in his bed, making room for Max. The girl slid underneath the blanket and placed her head gently on Fang's chest.

They listened to each other's breathing for a while, Fang's hand stroking Max's arm comfortingly.

Fang knew Max only came into his room when she needed him. He knew Max would only ever risk being caught if it meant they could spend the night together.

Fang knew this was no exception.

"Fang?" Max's voice was just a whisper.

"Mmm…" was Fang's reply, too lazy to form sentences. He snuck a glance at Max, his breath catching in his throat at how tremendously _beautiful s_he was. How absolutely _mind-numbing _her presence was. How ridiculously _amazing_ her scent was.

The moonlight shining through his window made Max appear magical; made her look even _more_ indescribable.

Max was the only one. Max was all Fang could see—all he could smell, all he could _feel_.

He held Max's hand in his, their fingers intertwining unconsciously. Max's lips turned up into a smile at the small gesture. The littlest thing Fang did made her blush. It made her body shiver in anticipation, in _arousal_.

"Fang," Max's voice cracked. Fang could feel her chest heaving from her heavy breaths. He felt Max clutch his hand tighter, his palm becoming sweaty from the heat.

Fang's eyes searched the girl's face. Max didn't look nervous. Max didn't look scared. Max looked _happy_.

Max's eyes were shaped like half-moons because she was smiling so brightly. Max's face was practically glowing. The kind of glow when you're so immensely happy that you just couldn't hold it in any longer. The kind of glow you only share with someone you _love_.

Their lips came together in one of the gentlest kisses Fang had ever experienced. Fang loved these kisses. He loved the way Max's lips felt against his; how they were _so insanely soft_.

Fang loved how Max could make the whole _world _disappear just by _touching _him. How Max could simply whisper one word and Fang was _powerless_. How she could _control _Fang, how she could make Fang feel special, phenomenal, _intoxicated_.

Fang's tongue caressed Max's, a sensation so utterly _delectable_, so _overwhelming_. Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach, his breathing becoming labored. Fang cupped Max's cheek, their kiss abandoning gentle and becoming _erotic_.

Fang thumbed the hem of Max's t-shirt, his fingertips tingling to just rip it off. He clutched Max's hip, rubbing circular patterns on the exposed skin.

Max let out a soft moan, her body starting to heat up dramatically. Fang silenced her with his mouth, hiding her whimpers with heated kisses.

They had to be quiet; they had to be nearly _silent_. They couldn't be loud. They couldn't let _them _hear what they were doing.

They had done this so many times that there was no hesitation. No moment of nervousness, no moment of indecisiveness. There were no awkward breaks, no lapse in motion as they took each other's clothes off.

There was nothing but lust. Nothing but wet kisses, sliding skin; nothing but _love_.

There was nothing in the world either one of them loved more. Nothing that could even _compare_. There was nothing they'd rather do at that moment than be in each other's arms, showing just how much they loved one another.

Showing just how much they would _do _for each other.

It was in their kisses, their touches, their _words_. It was in every slight movement and every gasp that emitted from their lips. It was in every convulsion their bodies made, every _I love you_.

It was in the few moments of oversensitiveness Max felt when Fang was _inside her_. When their bodies were moving against one another, skin slick with sweat. The moments when they were both entirely filled with _pleasure_. Moments when they couldn't even bother to hide their noises anymore; not even caring if _they _were to walk in on them.

It was in the sweet words Fang whispered in Max's ear as they were being intimate, as they _made love_.

It was something beautiful. It was something _incredible_, something _brilliant_, something _wondrous_.

It was everything Fang could ever ask for.

It was _more _than Fang could ask for. More than anything he could ever _imagine_.

"_I love you_," Fang breathed in Max's ear, the harsh puffs of air against her skin making her shiver.

_Max was the only one Fang needed._

Fang rested his forehead against Max's, his breath hitting the girl's open mouth as he moved inside her.

_Max was the only one Fang wanted._

Max moaned, the sound so _filthy_, so _dirty_, so incredibly _sexy_. So absolutely _hypnotizing_ that Fang couldn't hold out any longer.

_Max was the only one Fang would ever love._

"_I love you, Fang_." Max whispered, her voice strained as they both approached their climax. As their bodies moved together as one, as their hearts thumped loudly in their chests, _as they came undone in each other's arms_.

Fang hugged Max against him, not wanting one moment to be spent _not _touching the girl.

Fang didn't want to spend _any _moment not touching Max. He didn't want to spend any moment without Max, no matter the situation. He would choose Max over anything, over _anybody_.

He would always choose Max, no matter what.

They held on to each other as they came down from their high. Fang beamed, the feeling of happiness so abundant that he _refused_ to feel anything else. He refused to feel anything other than Max's warmth and Max's heartbeat. He refused to feel anything but _Max_.

"_Fang,_" Max rasped, her voice hoarse from their actions. Fang smiled brighter, a condescending feeling washing over him. He made Max sound like that. He made Max _scream_ like that, made Max say _dirty _things.

"Yes, Max?" His voice was warm, heartfelt. He loved the cuddling moments they shared after their intimacy. He loved the sweet words they would whisper.

Fang trailed his fingers up Max's chest, making bubbly, little giggles come from the girl. Max bit her lip, her grin widening even further as Fang started to tickle her.

"Fang!" Max gasped. "S-stop! Please!" Her protests grew weak as she giggled harder. Fang's fingers danced across Max's sides, tickling the girl more intensely.

"Stop!" Max laughed. Fang chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Max's cheek and settling into a warm embrace.

Fang would be content just lying in Max's arms forever. He could definitely live with that.

"I-I wanted to say thank you," Max said, hiding her face in Fang's neck. Fang imagined that Max was blushing, her face red in embarrassment.

"For what?" Fang cooed, absentmindedly twirling Max's hair with his finger. The girl was perfect in more ways than Fang could _ever_ explain.

"…For being here," Max whispered.

Fang cupped her chin, bringing her mouth up to his own in a kiss that _overflowed_ with Fang's love. That told Max that he would _always _be there, that he would _never _leave. That as long as Max wanted him there, he would stay.

_Because Max was the only one_.


	3. Beautiful

**WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

School. The epitome of hell. The worst thing to ever happen to Fang.

Fang hated school with a passion, a fiery passion. Fang hated school so much that he would do almost _anything_ instead of attending it.

He hated it so much that he often skipped his classes. Some days he didn't bother to get out of bed, not wanting to be disrupted from his sleep. Fang was even failing three of his classes, yet he just couldn't bring himself to _care_.

Days when Fang was dreading school more so than usual, he'd try to persuade Max to skip with him. Needless to say, Max wasn't easy to convince.

"Come on, I promise we'll do something fun." It was six in the morning and Fang _really _didn't want to go to school.

"For the last time Fang, I said _no_."

Here Fang was, _begging_ Max to skip school with him, and all Max could say was no.

That was just unacceptable.

"But Max," Fang complained. "I have this _huge_ math test today and I _know_ I'm going to fail it." Max rolled her eyes, clearly not affected by Fang's words.

"Well, then you should have studied," Max said, putting her books in her backpack. She was going to school rather Fang liked it or not. Unlike her brother, Max actually cared about her grades.

Fang stood up from his position on Max's bed and made his way over to the girl.

"Max," Fang took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. "If you stay home with me…" Fang didn't finish his sentence; instead he placed his hands on Max's waist and pulled her closer.

Max's eyes widened, her mind fogging from the beautiful boy in front of her. Fang was being seductive, something Max was never used to.

She wasn't used to the sickly sweet feeling she would get below her stomach. She wasn't used to being handled in such a tender, loving way. She could never get used to the overpowering feeling of _lust_ that came over her whenever Fang acted this way.

She tried to resist, but as soon as Fang's lips touched her skin, she knew she had lost the battle.

School could wait one more day.

"You know," Fang murmured, his voice like velvet as he placed light kisses up Max's neck. "I'm starting to think that you like school more than me." Max jumped when she felt Fang's hand come between her legs, inside her panties, settling on a place that was _particularly sensitive_.

Max's gasps brought on a new found confidence for Fang. He continued to lavish the girl's neck in kisses. He moved his hand slowly, Max groaning in arousal.

Fang dragged Max over to the bed, laying her down softly on the mattress.

"Fang," Max said, shivering as Fang's hands explored her body. "I don't..." She lost her train of thought when Fang's fingers twisted, sending a wave of pleasure through her veins.

"Fang," Max urged, desperately trying to clear her mind so she could stop what was happening. The risk was too high. There was too much of a chance their parents would walk in, too much of a chance for them to be discovered.

But Max's revolts went unnoticed and Fang carried on with his teasing. He kissed Max roughly, their lips parting so they could taste each other.

Fang loved feeling Max like this. Fang loved being in control. He loved feeling Max _surrender_ to him. It was almost like an animalistic instinct. He liked being the dominant one. He loved to make Max _beg _him for something; to make Max _scream_.

Yet at the same time Fang was _gentle_. Fang was _careful _with Max. He made sure Max felt good, that Max _liked _what they did. If for one moment Fang sensed any discomfort from the girl, he would stop immediately. If he thought Max had even _one _doubt, he would stop.

Because Fang loved Max. He loved Max more than _anything_.

Fang rushed to get Max's clothes off, not wanting to waste one moment that could be spent touching Max's bare skin.

In their haste to get closer, neither of them noticed the sound of someone stomping up the stairs. They jumped apart when they heard a knock on the door.

Max's eyes wandered to Fang's, fear evident in her expression. Fang held up a finger to his lips, ushering Max to stay silent.

The fear of someone _knowing_, of someone _finding out_ was so great that they didn't dare speak, they didn't even dare to _breathe_.

"Max?" It was their mother, clearly perplexed as to why Max was still home and not at school.

Max hesitated, not sure if she should answer her. She opted to stay quiet, hoping that she would think she was sleeping.

When they both heard her footsteps trudging back down the stairs, they knew they were safe.

Max grew angry. Angry that she let Fang make them so vulnerable, so open to being discovered. She was upset with the fact that Fang didn't take any precautions. Max didn't want to think about what would've happened if her mother had opened her door. She shuddered at the thought, her stomach churning.

Max blushed, suddenly remembering her disheveled state. She tried her best to cover her pelvic region, her arms wrapping around her waist, but Fang was having none of that.

"Max," Fang whispered. He enveloped Max in his strong arms, hugging the girl. He touched his lips to Max's ear, kissing it softly. Max shivered, her body becoming too hot. It was amazing how Max could be in the worst mood and all Fang had to do was hold her. All Fang had to do was say those three words.

"I love you." Fang slipped his hand under Max's shirt, massaging the soft skin on her back. It was enthralling. It was captivating, mesmerizing, riveting. It was _beautiful_.

"We can't keep doing this, Fang," Max's voice barely reached his hears.

She felt like crying. She felt like breaking down and letting her tears fall. She _wanted _Fang to see her cry. She wanted Fang to know that she loved him _so _much. That Max loved him _so fucking much_. She wanted Fang to see what he did to her.

"Max." Fang wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "Why are you crying?" Fang looked into her eyes. His hand cupped Max's cheek, bringing their faces closer.

"Be… Because we _can't_ Fang," Max was borderline hysterical, her tears falling rapidly down her face and into Fang's palm. "We can't do this anymore. It's _wrong_." She hid her face in Fang's chest, her cries becoming muffled.

They had been through this more times than Fang could count. Max would have these moments where she would feel bad, where she would feel _disgusting_.

Fang stroked the girl's head, trying to comfort her. He felt so hopeless. He felt like he couldn't _do_ anything, like he was _useless_. Fang felt like nothing he did would help. Like nothing he did would ease the _pain _Max was feeling.

What haunted Fang the most was that Max was _right_. She was absolutely right. What she said was so true that Fang felt nauseous hearing it. He felt _sick_, he felt guilty, betrayed, bewildered.

Because what he has with Max is wonderful. It's beautiful, amazing, _miraculous_. The idea that _anyone _would think it was wrong bothered Fang. It made him feel horrible. That someone could look Max in the eyes and tell her she was _disgusting_. The mere _thought _of it made him want to hurt someone. It made him want to _kill_ someone.

Max was incredible. She was perfect in a way Fang could never explain, in a way he knew he wouldn't _ever_ be able to explain.

Their love was special. It was beyond comprehension.

Fang would give his life for Max; he would do anything as long as it made her happy.

He knew at that moment that Max didn't mean what she was saying, that she didn't really _want_ to stop. But Fang knew it would happen. That it was only a matter of time.

He knew that it was inevitable.

* * *

Wow, third chapter is up already. I hope you're enjoying this story so far~


	4. Trouble

**WARNING: Incest**

* * *

Fang wanted to surprise Max. He wanted to get her something so extraordinary that she would love Fang even more than she already did.

It had to be something special. Something _amazing_. It had to be something so _out of this world _that Max would never be able to forget it.

Because Wednesday was an important day. It was the one day Fang cared about most. The one time Fang ignored everything else and focused solely on his little sister.

It was Max's birthday.

And Fang needed to make sure he got the _perfect _present for her. He needed to be positive his gift would light up Max's face in delight. That the young girl would do that _adorable_ little dance she does when she's extremely happy.

Fang needed to make sure Max would enjoy her birthday, and that it wouldn't be like the last one.

Fang shuddered at the thought of last July. It was a horrible month, a horrible day. Fang never wanted to see Max so sad again, so absolutely _heartbroken_.

They didn't like to talk about it. The whole family didn't. No one ever brought it up, which slightly concerned Fang. People were supposed to talk about their problems, right? They were supposed to confide in people so they would feel better.

Max didn't. She never approached Fang about it and she would tense up at anything that even remotely _reminded _her of it.

Fang hated to think that Max was feeling trapped. Like she couldn't go to anyone. Fang was willing to listen. He was silently _begging _Max to just _talk _to him.

He wanted to know if Max was upset, if she felt depressed, unwanted. It was highly unlikely, but he wanted to know if Max was over it. It she had put the bad memories aside and looked forward.

Even if Max did, Fang sure as hell didn't.

He _seethed _whenever he thought about it. He wanted to strangle someone. Specifically, the same someone who had ruined Max's fourteenth birthday.

Fang knew the kid. He was a troublemaker, a no good punk. He was that kid parents don't want their children hanging out with.

He was a _bully_. A terrible, horrible bully. Fang _hated _him. He hated him more than he had ever hated anybody in his life.

He had ruined Max's special day. The _one day _where Max was supposed to feel better than everyone else, the day Max was supposed to feel _loved_.

So Fang hated him for that. He knew people weren't supposed to hold grudges, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but get so angry to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of his ears. He couldn't help but feel so _vexed_ that his vision became blurry and stained red.

With that anger came the desire to make Max's next birthday the best day of her life.

There was a slight problem though. Fang had no idea what to get Max. He knew what she liked and he knew her favorite things, but nothing jumped out at him.

There wasn't anything that caught his attention, nothing that said _I love you_.

There wasn't anything that Fang thought was sufficient.

He couldn't afford to stumble over his dilemma for _too _long considering Max's birthday was just four days away.

He had to make a decision, and it had to be a _good _one.

He tried the local mall, rushing through every store he passed and rummaging through shelf after shelf, hoping that _something_ would catch his eye.

_And something finally did._

It was in a small white box, a red ribbon attached to the top. In it held the prettiest necklace Fang had ever seen.

The chain was silver and sparkled in the dim light of the Hallmark store. There was a small heart-shaped locket linked to the chain. It had an opening for a photograph. Fang smiled, knowing the exact picture he would put in it.

It was beautiful, just like Max.

He snatched up the miniscule item and waited for the cashier to ring it up. He was surprised that it was so expensive, but he paid for it nonetheless.

It didn't matter that Fang had spent half of his savings on the cute little locket.

It didn't matter because Fang knew Max would love it.

Later that night Fang hid the gift under his bed. He made sure it was unreachable, in case the younger would try something funny.

He found himself smiling about it at the dinner table, his cheeks lifting as he imagined Max's reaction to the present.

"Why do you look so happy?" Max whispered in Fang's ear. Their parents were quietly talking about their day at work.

Fang brought his hand up to rest on Max's leg lightly. He brushed his lips against Max's ear while simultaneously making sure his parents weren't looking.

"You make me happy," Fang purred in her ear, his hand trailing up Max's leg. Max gasped, her thigh twitching at the sensation.

Fang chuckled, pushing his hand up even further. He settled on Max's jean zipper, fingering it before slowly pulling it down.

Max tried to suppress her moans, but that was getting continuously harder as Fang started to move his hand over Max's sweet spot.

It came to the point where Max was practically panting; her face flushed and tinted red.

Fang knew he should've been in a panic, the thought of his parents catching on to what they were doing terrifying. But he felt giddy, he felt _rebellious_.

There was something about being in the danger zone. Something about knowing that things could go incredibly wrong. There was something absolutely _exciting _about doing things you knew you shouldn't. Doing things that were _wrong_.

And there was nothing that screamed wrong more than Fang teasing Max underneath the dinner table with their parents five feet away.

No, Fang couldn't think of anything more sinful than what they were doing.

Fang figured it wouldn't hurt to torture the girl just a _bit _more.

He slipped his fingers under Max's panties, his fingers touching the slick flesh there.

Max was becoming lightheaded with the trouble of keeping quiet. Her hand gripped Fang's, stilling it but not pushing it away.

Fang smirked as he heard Max's intake of breath, trying to regulate her breathing.

Fang decided that he had teased Max enough as he retracted his hands and set them in his lap once again.

He became aware of the fact that his parents were no longer speaking. Fang started panicking, knowing that if they had _seen _anything… Well, it sure has hell couldn't of looked good.

His eyes darted back to Max, who was still catching her breath.

He looked back at his parents, surprised to find that they weren't looking at the two, instead just simply eating. Fang sighed in relief, thinking that they were finally done for it.

Too many times he had pushed their luck. Honestly, when he was in the moment, Fang found himself _not caring _if they got caught. Of course, he knew he could be quite irrational.

Fang knew that he couldn't take risks like that anymore.

Max was _precious_ to him, and he never wanted anything to happen to them.


	5. Nothing Else

WARNING: Incest

* * *

Fang grew increasingly nervous as Max's birthday grew closer. Doubts that Max wouldn't like the necklace were slowly creeping into his head until they settled there, keeping Fang from focusing on anything else.

Even the idea that Max would be unhappy about his gift made his chest feel tight and his eyes watery.

So he tried not to think about.

It was quite easy to keep his mind occupied as he lay next to sleeping figure in his bed. Her face was contorted cutely, her cheeks occasionally twitching from whatever she happened to be dreaming about.

Her body was curled into Fang's, her hand lazily gripping his wrist and legs intertwined with his own. Her honey blonde hair was strewn out over Fang's pillow. Fang threaded his fingers through the soft locks and continued to ogle the precious girl clinging to him.

Max was the most beautiful girl—no—_person _Fang had ever seen. And he was so happy that Max was his.

Max was really hisand _nobody _else's. His heart squeezed at the realization that he was the only one who would ever be able to see Max like this. The only one that would be able to touch Max like this.

He had Max's heart and Max had his. There was nothing else to it. No ulterior motives, no hidden agendas. There was nothing Fang wanted more than to share his love with the other.

His fingers trailed up the line of Max's body, the silky skin sending sparks up his fingertips. He admired Max's flawless curves, her slender waist, her slim thighs. He settled his hand on Max's neck and titled her head to press his lips softly against the tender flesh.

Fang wished every morning could be like this. Quiet, warm, nothing to interrupt the near perfect bliss.

Fang watched as Max started to wake up. She blinked her eyes slowly, her small hands clenching and rubbing her eyes as she nuzzled her face further into Fang's chest.

Fang circled his arms around Max's small frame, locking her in a firm embrace. He kissed Max's eyelids, then her jaw. He ran his nose along her collarbone, smiling when Max giggled from the sensations.

"Hey Max?" Fang asked, his voice still rough from not using it the entire night. Max looked up at her older brother and positioned her head against Fang's on the pillow they shared.

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes, tiredness prevalent on her young features. Fang cupped her face in his hands, bringing Max closer.

"I'm taking you out today, okay?" Fang whispered, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere. "Just me and you."

Max smiled at Fang, pecking his lips quickly and hiding her face again in embarrassment. Her cheeks were painted a cute pink and her eyes were sparkling with nervousness. The perfect picture of innocence.

"Okay…" Max whispered back. She dug her face even further into Fang's side, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

Fang beamed. The most important thing in his life was right here in his arms. What more could he ask for?

Fang wanted to take Max somewhere special. Not just some off-the-road diner or cheap restaurant. It needed to be somewhere nice, somewhere that they could be themselves.

That meant it needed to be far from home. Far enough so that nobody they knew would happen to see them. It needed to be somewhere where people didn't know they were related. Just two young people in love out on a date.

Because that's what they were. Two people in love who just happened to have the same parents and share the same DNA. Just two people who had to hide the simple fact that they would do anything in the world for each other.

Two people who would do everything to keep their love.

Fang drove Max to an expensive restaurant that was in the complete opposite direction of their neighborhood. It had taken quite a bit of time to get there, but Fang knew it was worth it.

Seeing the adorable blush that crept up onto Max's face was _absolutely worth it_.

They shared a sweet kiss before they entered. They spoke in peace, no overbearing mother or friends to interrupt them. Nobody to question their closeness, their relationship.

They weren't just affectionate siblings here. They weren't just friends who shared a little _too _many touches. Here, they were simply lovers.

It was better than Fang imaged. Sitting across from Max at the small table, their hands intertwined and their lips sharing secret smiles.

It was one of those times where Fang couldn't believe how he had ever gotten so lucky. How he could have _ever _deserved someone like _Max_. He wondered if he did something magnificent in a past life to earn such an amazing treasure.

To be able to call Max _his_. To know that at the end of the day, when they got home, _he _would be the one Max would kiss goodnight. That _he _was the one Max went to when she was sad, when she was crying.

Fang couldn't even fathom how blessed he was. From the day he'd ever started to feel that immense warmth in his chest for the small girl. From the times when he'd subtlety touch her, her cheeks erupting into a furious shade of red, to now, holding Max's hand in his in a public restaurant.

On the way home, Fang couldn't stop stealing glances at the younger, reveling in the cuteness that was Max. He loved how Max got so shy to the point she couldn't even _look _Fang in the eye. How she became so flustered from a simple _hug_ that she could barely say a word to Fang.

Max was cute. She was adorable, beautiful, astonishing. She was _breathtaking_.

When they had gotten home, Fang made sure to open the car door for Max. He tugged her hand, dragging her over to the front porch where he kissed her softly.

Their parents weren't home yet and they wouldn't be for another couple hours.

Fang just wanted to cuddle with Max, to lie in bed and whisper sweet nothings. Nothing more.

So they did.

Fang pulled her up the stairs and into his bed, only to wrap Max up in his arms and nuzzle her neck.

He breathed in her scent, becoming hypnotized by just how good Max smelled. Max was melodic herself. She was like an extraordinary song, a sweet poem. She was a feeling of euphoria, of exhilaration, an intense feeling of bliss.

He was content just lying in bed with the wonderful girl in his arms. He would never want anything more in life if he could spend it like this.

To hell with his education. To hell with money, friends, parents, everything that didn't matter as much as Max, which was everything besides Max.

The whole world could be burning down in flames and Fang wouldn't notice. There could be a nuclear war and he wouldn't care in the slightest.

As long as Max was there, safe in his arms, nothing else mattered to him. Nothing else registered in his brain.

Max was the sole focus of Fang's life. Fang would give her _anything_. He would _die _for Max; he would light himself on fire if it meant Max was happy.

And as he looked at the alarm clock that signaled it was past twelve, that it was Wednesday, Fang knew he would never find anything better than this. That he would never find anything that even came _close_.

"Happy birthday, Max. I love you."

* * *

Stalker + Obsession level = 100

This is starting to sound more like a poem than a story, jeez.

Thanks for reading! ^^

谢谢! heart


End file.
